Digi Cruise
by clemens-45
Summary: Okay a few years down the road since the end of season 2.......the season 2 digidestines go on a cruise but something happens that brings them to call on the Digimon again. Boy i suck at summaries
1. part 1 of chapter 1

Disclaimer notice- Alright and I don't own Digimon…Saban does…..and Hasbro does too…..

Okay this is the way it goes. Season two digidestines only…..they are all 18 except for Yolie who is 19 and Cody who is 17.…I think he is one year behind…..anyways on with the story.

****

Digi Cruise

We find the dig destines at Yolies fathers grocery store where they are having their emergency meeting. "So what's the emergency," Davis said as he tumble through the door five minutes later. "About time Davis we been waiting on you," Yolie bellowed. "Sorry," Davis said with a guilt look. "So what is the emergency," T.K. asked to break the tension off Davis. "There really isn't an emergency but I thought to call it one because this is really important," Yolie said. "What!?!," Davis screamed," I had to miss soccer practice because I thought it was more important". "Whoa, Davis calm down," T.K. said to Davis trying to calm Davis down. "No way T.S. I missed practice because I thought we were being called back to the digital world," Davis said. They all got sad looks on their face because its been years since they seen their digimon partner and friends. "So what is the big emergency," Cody asked breaking the moment of silence. "Oh, yeah, the big news, my family is going on a cruise and wants me to go but I told them I wouldn't go unless I brought you guys and that's why I asked u to come here so I can ask if u want to go on the cruise with me," Yolie said. All the digidestines stopped what they where doing and looked at Yolie with blank faces. "Well?," Yolie asked. "Yes we would like to go," the digidestines said with such excitement that they brought customers attentions to themselves. "Okay we will be leaving in a month, so I expect you guys to be prepare," Yolie said with a huge smile. The meeting was adjourn and the Digidestines went their own way and before they knew it a month went by and they were boarding a huge cruise ship.

"This is going to be so cool," Davis said as he walked up the ramp with his bags and ticket. "Well Davis I am going to have to agree with you on that one," T.K. said. "Well that's a first," Cody said and everyone laughed except for Davis who just scowled at Cody. "Keep going Davis," Yolie said from the back as he was holding up the line to board. Davis turned and walked up the ramp. 

After boarding and finding their rooms or cabins as they where called they all went up to the deck and waved goodbye to their family members on the dock as they went out to sea. "A week on a cruise this is going to be so sweet," T.K. said after they couldn't see the dock anymore. "Yeah, this is going to be fun," Kari said. "Yeah and the babes on the cruise are fine," Davis said "Good point," T.K. said with a smile. "Yeah," Cody said as he leaned back to get a better look of a hot teenage girl walking past him. Yolie and Kari only rolled their eyes. "Well, what are we going to do first," Yolie asked breaking the boys dreams. "Well I am up for swimming," TK said. "Yeah me too," Cody said. "Well Swimming it is then," Kari said and everyone went and got their swim suits and returned to deck. T.K. was the first to arrive and he had a pair of boxers with shorts over top of them with a t-shirt and a towel slung over his shoulders. Then Cody came next with a pair of swimming trunks that look more like shorts and a towel. Davis came next with the same style like T.K., boxers with shorts over them and a muscle shirts. Then Ken came up wearing a pair of swimming trunks like Cody's. (Some how I left Ken out but now he is in the story so sorry for you Ken fans out there) The girls finally came and the boys jaws dropped when they saw them both. Yolie was in a midnight blue two piece swim suit that suited her body like a glove on a hand and Kari was wearing a red two piece swim suit that suited her the same way. "When you boys are done drooling, we will be over by the pool," Yolie said and her and Kari walked away from them. The boys got their act together and each of them went to the pool. Davis ran and jumped in splashing people that where nearby. T.K. followed Ken to the diving board and both dived into the pool. Cody walked over and climbed in on the ladder taking the more respect to the individuals around them route.. Then the boys had an all out wrestling match in the pool with Cody some how being the winner. "Damn kendo lessons," Davis said. T.K. and Ken only laughed. The girls sat out in the sun getting a tan so the boys had a little more fun by having a contest of swim from one side to the other. They all got set and said "Go!," together and all swam down to the other side of the pool. T.K. got there first followed by Ken and then Davis and Cody. "Damn that was fun," Ken said to T.K. "Another round," T.K. asked but was interrupted by Kari saying ,"You boys want to play volleyball instead." They all looked at each other and said ,"Sure." So they randomly picked teams with Cody, Kari, and Ken on one team and T.K, Davis, and Yolie on the other. They played about five games with Cody, Ken, and Kari winning 3 of the 5 games and then got out. "Well almost time for dinner," T.K. said. "Yep, so where we all going to meet before going to supper?," Kari asked. "In the lobby in front of the Dining area in about fifteen minutes," Ken suggested. "Sounds good to me," Yolie said. "Same here," Cody said. "Then we meet in the Dining in fifteen," T.K. said and everyone went their separate ways.


	2. part 2 chapter 1

Disclaimer notice- I don't own Digimon….Hasbro and Saban does…..

.

****

Dinner and a Dance

In the lobby in front of the Dining area we find the digidestines all gathering to go eat. "Okay we all here?," Ken asked as he approached everyone. "Yep," T.K. said as he turned towards Ken. "Then lets go eat," Cody said as he led the way. They got a table for all of them to sit together and order their meals. "Wow, this ship is amazing," Kari as she looked around the nice, neat and organized Dinner area. "Yeah," T.K. said as he looked at the nice and furnished wooden beams and floors. As their food arrived, the on boat orchestra started to play music that way the people can have a relaxing meal and a good time. "This is so romantic," Yolie said as she looked at Ken. Ken only blushed and everyone laughed. Davis try to say something to sound romantic to Kari but ended up screaming from pain as Yolie kicked him in the shin and said, "Kari is not yours Davis." Davis gave Yolie a death glare as everyone else laughed.

After the Dinner, the boat staff started setting up for a dance they had scheduled that night, so the digidestines went to the boat deck to talk. "Wow, its so beautiful out," Yolie said as she looked out to the sea that reflected the stars and moon. "Yeah its more beautiful with you in the picture," Ken said as he wrapped his hands around her. Yolie blushed and took his hands into hers. "That's so cute," Kari said to T.K. "Yeah," T.K. said as he looked his best friend in the eyes. They both stared into each others eye's for about a minute until Davis interrupted them by pushing T.K. away saying, "Kari, you want to go some place where we can be alone?" "No thank you, Davis," she said and walked away from him dragging T.K. with her. Davis got angry and hated the fact that T.K. spent more time with her than he did. "I'll get her on my side if it's the last thing I do," Davis said to himself as he went inside. 

Cody was inside the exercising room practicing kendo with a kendo stick on the wall when T.K. opened the door and said, "The dance floor is ready and they are starting the dance so you better hurry up." "Alright, I am on my way," Cody said as he put the stuff back and hurried out the door and caught up with everyone except Davis. "Where's Davis?," Cody asked. "He went inside already," Ken said. "Lets go find him then," Yolie said and all of them went inside the already pact dance room. "Do you see him," T.K. said to Kari. "No, I hope I didn't hurt him," Kari said with a guilt look. "Don't worry about, Davis will be back to normal when you give him his dance," T.K. said with a smile. Kari smiled back but she still felt guilty. The dance went on for about three hours before everyone had to go back to their cabins to sleep. T.K. was walking Kari back to her room when they both spotted Davis standing at her door. "Hey, Davis, why weren't you at the dance?," T.K. asked. "Not my thing and I wanted to think about what I said so if you excuse us T.S. I want to talk to Kari alone," Davis said. T.K. looked at Davis and said, "Okay," then back to Kari saying, "Goodnight cya tomorrow morning. After T.K. left Kari asked Davis, "so what you want to say to me, Davis?" "Look, Kari, what I said earlier I shouldn't of said and I am sorry and I was hoping you could forgive me," Davis said. Kari studied Davis hard and saw that he was guilty and was being apologetic. "Okay, but please watch what you say Davis," Kari said forgiving him. "Okay, thanks Kari for giving me another chance," Davis said and he left Kari at her cabin saying, "Cya tomorrow." "Cya Davis," Kari said as she entered her room for the night. 

Up on deck the magician that entertain the boat earlier was out on the deck. He lifted his arm up and started to talk into his wrist communicator saying, "The digidestines are here sire. When shall we commence the plan?" "We shall commence the plan on the third day at your next performance. I will be in the crowd and they will get a surprise of their life when they find out but by then it will be to late for them," the voice said. "Okay sire, I will see you on the third day," the magician said before he quit talking and went to his room. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer note…..don't own digimon…saban and hasbro do 

Okay this is chapter 2.….I really don't know how I am doing at this story but it sounds really good from the reviews I got. Anyways I am trying to type this story with limited time….so the next time I am probably going to type will be Monday I think unless I type at the house anyways I hope you like the story and I shall continue on with it.

****

Chapter Two: the Villain Reveled

In the digital world, Genni, Leomon, and Azulongmon met in a secret place known only to them. "Something bad is going to happen to the digidestines on earth," Genni said as he looked at both of them. Leomon looked at Genni, who is by the way in his younger form, and said, "What shall we do about it?". Azulongmon then looked at both and said, "Leomon I want you and the digidestines digimon to report to earth. The digidestines are in serious trouble and they need their digimon and Genni, I want you to search to find out who is behind all this." "Right I am on my way," Leomon said as he walked out of the area followed by Genni and Azulongmon later on. 

Three days later the dig destines went on with their cruise without a hitch. Davis sorta learned his lesson from the other night and left Kari alone and found some other girl by the name of Jessie. Ken and Yolie have gotten closer and been really hitting it off, (no not any sex…I mean really flirting love stuff) Anways, T.K. and Kari have been getting closer also although when they are accused of liking each other they both deny it and only relate to themselves as friends and Cody's been eyeing some Korean chick who is also in to Kendo. (Go Cody Go Cody)

They all woke up early on this day to get some things done before they went to a cinch tournament in the afternoon. They all swam and had fun playing shuffle board on the deck of the ship. We now find them at a Cinch Tournament held for the teens and younger kids for some prize money. T.K. has been paired up with Ken and they only lost one game in the double elimination cinch tourney. Davis has been paired with Jessie but they both have been eliminated early in the tourney and Kari has been paired with Yolie and they didn't lose one game yet. Cody and that foreign chick of his have been in the exercise room practicing kendo. "Okay Ken two to you," T.K. said as he looked at his partner. "Go ahead," said Ken as he looked down to his cards. "Hearts," said their rival. T.K. looked at his hand and saw the deuce and queen of hearts. "Damn I hope you got something that could back me up Ken," T.K. thought to himself as he layed down all except the two. Ken looked into his hand and saw the jack, six and five of hearts in his hand. "If I play this right we might come off with the win," Ken said as he laid all except those three. They both drew in. T.K. looked at his deck and looked up but never changed his game face. Ken also did the same as he waited for his rivals to put their cards down. The game continued until they all had one card left. T.K. knew they would need the last trump to win this game but he didn't know if he had the highest card which was the nine of hearts that he drew in. He laid down after his rival did and seen his high card be blasted down by the ten of hearts. "Crap," T.K. said to himself and he watched as Ken laid his last card which was the jack of hearts that he had from the beginning. "Ken and T.K. win," said the judge watching them. T.K. breathed a sigh of relief and Ken only laughed. "Wow that was a good game," T.K. said. Ken only looked at him and said, "I was holding that since the beginning and drawing in a full trump set, I knew things where going my way." T.K. laughed and they both continued onto their next competition where they lost and where out of the tournament. Kari and Yolie continued on and where beating once before they made it to the finals. They where in the middle of their game and just drawn in their cards. Kari didn't have a very good hand only drawing in a two and the six of trump which is spades. On the other hand Yolie was set with her hand having a full trump. The game continued on but at the end Yolie and Kari lost by a point which really disappointed the girls but Ken and T.K. cheered them up by buying them some fruit drinks to celebrate. 

Later that night the magician had his last performance of the night before going off the ship. The digidestines got some good seats and where waiting for the magician to start his show. "I hope he has some different tricks from the other night," Davis said a little rudely. Kari and the others just looked at him and he just said, "What!?!" They all just went on with their own conversation and the show started. "Ladies and gentleman, again we our proud to announce the Great Magician Wasko," said the captain of the ship as he left and the magician got on stage. "Thank you captain, now for tonight's show, I like to start off with a small trick and then work to the big finale and this trick will be pulling a rabbit out of a hat," said the magician as he presented himself and went on with his act. The show lasted for about an hour and a half and the magician was on his last trick. "This is it my last trick and my big finale," said the magician as his assistance walked a big wooden box out to the floor. "Okay, now I will need a volunteer," said the magician and he scanned the audience. "You, the girl in the pink shirt," he said as he pointed to Kari. Kari blushed a bright red but got up and walked up to the stage where the box was. "I will make you disappear and then reappear," said the magician as he opened the box and let her in. Then locked the box and said the magic words and the pyro for the act went off. He opened the box and Kari wasn't there. "And to make her appear," he said as he said the magic words again and the pyro went off once more. He then opened the box and to everyone surprise and the digidestines most of all stood Piedmon. "I am back and I want my revenge," he said as he looked at the digidestines and said, "Trump Swords." His attack went at all the digidestines but a familiar voice and a golden beam blasted the swords away. "Darn you Leomon", Piedmon said as a couple of Bakemon appeared. The magician finally revealed himself also as being a digimon and held Kari who was pulled back from behind the rear of the box and held captive. T.K., Ken, Cody, Yolie, and Davis all turned and saw their digimon coming with Leomon. "Just made it," Leomon said as he reach the digidestines. "What's going on," Davis asked. "Some evil force is trying to get rid of you for the chance at both worlds and they got the Darkmasters at their side. "Yes, and this time digidestines you won't stop me," said Piedmon as he laughed evilly. "Lets do it guys," said Davis and the digidestines all took their digivice out and had their digimon digivolve into their higher forms. "Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon," said Armadillomon. "Wormon digivolve to Stingmon," said Wormon. "Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon," said Veemon. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon," said Patamon. They all stood their guard as people ran from the area. Piedmon only smiled and said, "this is the last time we meet again dig destines," and his force of Bakemon and the magician or who he called himself Magicianmon attacked.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers Note: Don't own digimon…..Hasbro and Saban do….

Authors note: Okay thanks for the reviews and yes Metalseadramon will be in the story….I was already way ahead of you on that one. The only problem is where to put Machinedramon, now that's a trick.

Okay now on with the story…

_________

The attacks came swift and hard. Hand to hand combat as good versus evils battle for a victor. Angemon, Gatomon, and T.K. chased after Piedmon as he took Kari and went off running. "Come on brat," Piedmon said as he pulled Kari along the corridors of the boat. "Stop right there Piedmon," Angemon said as he and Gatomon rounded the corner. "Trump Swords," said Piedmon as his swords went at both. Angemon dodged the swords by an inch but Gatomon dodged them easily and was on the move towards Piedmon. "Lightening Claw," said Gatomon as she swung her claws at Piedmons arm hitting it causing him to leave go of Kari. Kari stumbled a bit but got away from Piedmon and ran into T.K.s arms. "Stupid feline," Piedmon said as he booted Gatomon away from him. "Gatomon," Kari said as she caught the flying cat. "I am okay, Kari," Gatomon said and she got down from her arms and took a stand. "This is just like old times isn't it digidestines," Piedmon said. "Yeah but we got two angels," Kari said as she pointed her digivice at Gatomon and said, "Digivolve." "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon," said Gatomon as she digivolve into an women angel. "How about a lion with that crew, also," said Leomon as he stepped in front of both T.K. and Kari. "None of you can defeat me," Piedmon said as he charged at both of them. "Lets go," T.K said as he and Kari left the battle scene.

Meanwhile Davis and Ken where following Stingmon and Flamedramon up to the deck where they chase magicianmon to. "Where did he go," Flamedramon asked as he and Stingmon reached the deck. "Over there," Stingmon said as he pointed down towards the front of the ship. They both chased down after him. "Wait you guys it might be a trap," Davis said but as he said that there was a loud roar and a big splash of water as Metalseadramon rose out of the sea. "The digidestines are in my territory now and its payback time," Metalseadramon said. "Oh yeah lets see how you fare against my flames, Fire Rocket," Flamedramon said as he shot three fireballs at Metalseadramon but only to have them bounce off his armor and land in the ocean. "You can't hurt me," Metalseadramon laughed. "Maybe this will, Spiking Strike," Stingmon said as he attacked but only to have Metalseadramon slap him down with his tale and crash into the boat deck. "You want to see real fire power try this on for size, River of Power," Metalseadramon said as the metal head gear glowed and then shot out a yellow beam at both them. The blast went right through the top deck and into the ship, throwing Davis and Ken where against the wall of the ship and Stingmon and Flamedramon against the smoke stacks of the ship. 

Cody and Yolie where helping the people escape as Digmon and Shurimon attacked the Bakemon. (okay I left Hawkmon out of digivolving last chapter so he digivolve to Shurimon to this point.) "Take your time, no pushing, we will all get out safely," Yolie said as she watched Shurimon slice a couple of Bakemon. "I think that's everyone," Cody said as he watched Digmon finish up the last of the Bakemon with his Gold Rush attack. They all met together but a bright light from the tainted glass dome the ship had caught their attention. "What is that?," Yolie asked. Then to both digimon they realized it was something big and pushed Cody and Yolie out of the way before the blast came crashing through on top of them. 

T.K. and Kari where in the Main stair well when they heard a familiar voice. "Well isn't it my old friend, T.K.," the voice said. "Oh no not you again," T.K. said as Puppetmon lowered himself from the shadows. "Yep, its me and I have changed," Puppetmon said as he looked behind T.K. and saw Kari. His smile that he had on went to a frown and then he said, "This a new friend, huh. Well there is only one friend for T.K. and that's me," and he threw his hands out and a big yarn ball went from his hands and hit Kari in the chest, and wrapped itself around her. "Kari," T.K. yelled as he knelt beside her and tried to remove the strands of yarn. "No use T.K., only I can release her and I won't unless you play a game with me," Puppetmon said. "Never, the last time I played with you was back when I was a kid and you almost got me and my friends killed," T.K. said in anger. "Well they tried to take our friendship away," Puppetmon said a little hurt. "We had no friendship," T.K. said standing up. "No friendship, huh, well fine then," Puppetmon said angerly and he threw out string only this time it just wrapped around T.K.s wrist and ankles. "What?!?," T.K. only said as he was then picked up and thrown across the stairwell hitting the wall hard. Puppetmon raised his hands and T.K. rose with them and he threw his hands to the side and T.K. went crashing into another wall. Kari struggled to get out but the more she struggled the tighter the yarn got. "I'll show you what you get for not liking me," Puppetmon said as he threw T.K. across the stairwell and into another wall. As Puppetmon lifted an injured T.K. for a shot into another wall, the boat started to shake and rumble. "What could that be," Puppetmon asked as he looked around. T.K. lifted his head to look also and they both got their answer when a yellow beam blasted through the floor above them and hit Puppetmon dead center. "Noooooooooo," Puppetmon yelled as his last words where deafened by the blast. T.K. was blown against the wall as Kari was blown back through the door they came in at.

Angemon, Angewomon, and Leomon were trying there best at taking Piedmon down but he still had the upper hand being a Mega digimon and they being ultimates. The boat rocked throwing everyone except Piedmon off balance. The three looked at each other and then Piedmon who was only smiling. "Well I can see Metalseadramon has joined the fight," Piedmon said as he walked towards them. Angemon got up first and threw a couple of punches at Piedmon. Piedmon easily dodged them and grabbed his arm and threw him through a wall, causing Angemon to return to Patamon. Angewomon got up and said with the last bit of her strength, "Celestial Arrow." Piedmon turned and watched as she pulled the string of the bow and let the arrow fly. Just before it him Piedmon blocked the shot with one of his swords. "Nice try," he said with a grin and he attacked her with his sword. Angewomon jumped back quick as he sliced at her. He charged again but Leomon plowed Piedmon from the side and into the wall of the ship. Piedmon only looked at Leomon as Leomon realized that the attack didn't have any effect on him. Piedmon smiled and grabbed Leomon by the head and smashed it into the wall that Leomon tried plowing him into and knocked Leomon out. Angewomon realized she was the only one left and her strength was fading. She charged again at Piedmon but was stopped in the middle of the attempted. She looked down to where Piedmon had his foot in her midsection and looked back up to his face. Piedmon only smiled and slammed the handle of the sword into her jaw causing her fly back and hit the ground causing her to return to rookie form, Salamon. 

Piedmon gathered everyone up and went to where Metalseadramon's blast had occurred. As he entered Magicianmon, Metalseadramon and a couple of Bakemon were gathered. Piedmon was happy to find the digidestines all unconscious and tied up. "Good job Metalseadramon, you took out the digidestines with one blast," Piedmon said with laugh. "Not only did he take out them, he also took out Puppetmon," Magicianmon said looking at the remains of the wooden digimon. Piedmon looked at the remains and back to Metalseadramon. "I never really liked him anyways," Piedmon said after a moment of silence. Metalseadramon just smiled at what Piedmon said. "Magicianmon, you are now part of the Darkmaster and your first job is to take these digi-brats and chain them to this boat," Piedmon said. "Its an honor sire," Magicianmon said. "And don't take too long, Metalseadramon's blast has punctured a hole in the boat and its sinking and I don't want to disappoint Machinedramon who is on the nearest island and he wants to finish off the digidestines for good," Piedmon said with smile. "Right sire," and Magicianmon with a couple of Bakemon took the digidestines a went down the hole in the ship to find a good place to put the digidestines. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Well I'll be.... I started typing again. Sorry for all those who where reading my story. I have been busy for the past couple of months. I thought the people of this board would kick me off for not writing in awhile. Anyways, I picked up some new things and I thought to finally continue my story. 

So with out further interruptions except the disclaimer noticed, here is my chapter 5,

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or I would be filthy rich and wouldn't have to pay for my college tuition.

-----------------------------------------

In the digital world, Genni and Azulongmon both watched the horrific scene of the newer digidestines getting defeated. 

"Genni, now is the time we put plan B in phase," Azulongmon said looking down to the young man.

"I just hope no evil finds away through the barrier after it is weakened," Genni said.

"It will be fine," Azulongmon assured and he gave one of his power orbs to him. "The barrier is weakened so you must now leave and hurry before it is to late."

"Right," Genni said as he left quickly.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the real world, no one knows about the tragic accident with ship yet so the original digidestines are going on with their day. Tai was at soccer practice, Matt was at one of his rehearsals, and Mimi was in America getting a tan, Sora's in a class for art, Joe is in class for a big exam, and Izzy was at the new digidestines school fixing a computer.

"Well this isn't right," Izzy said to himself as he unhooked a few wires. 

"Huh," he said out loud as he looked at the manual and back to the wires. 

"This should go here and this should..." he said but was zapped before finishing his sentence. 

"Owwwww," he yelled as he left goes the wire. He sat there for a moment getting him back together when a flash from one of the computer screens caught his eye. 

"Huh?" he said quizzically as he walked over to the computer. 

"An email for me, but no one knows I am here except for the school," he said as he opened the email and started reading the message:

"Izzy get the rest of the original digidestines and meet me at pier 14. It is really important."

-Signed 

Genni.

Izzy quick closed out of the message and put away the computer and got all his things together and left the school.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tai just got done with practice and was in the locker room getting changed when he heard his cell phone ring. He picked up the phone and looked at who was calling.

"Hello Izzy," Tai said as he answered the phone.

"Tai, I got a message from Genni and he says its important," Izzy said through the phone.

"A message from Genni. This must be big if its a message from him. What it say?" Tai asked.

"He wants us to meet him at pier 14 right now," Izzy said. 

"Okay I am on my way," Tai said as he hung up the phone, grabbed all his stuff and headed out the door.

-----------------------

Matt was finishing up some final touches to one of his songs when the manager called for him.

"Matt...telephone," the manager yelled.

"Tell them I'll give them a call later," Matt yelled back.

The manager turned back to the phone for a few seconds before yelling back, 

"Matt he say's its important."

Matt got frustrated and got up and took the phone.

"Hello," Matt said a with a bit of anger to the side.

"Hey Matt this is Izzy, I just got an email from Genni and he says we should all meet him at the docks on pier 14 right away," Izzy said rather quickly.

Matt cooled down and then answered, "This better be important or I am going to be very upset." 

"Okay, cya soon then" Izzy said and Matt hung up the phone.

"Take the rest of the day off. Something came up and I got to run," he said as he grabbed his jacket and left the stadium.

--------------------------

Sora was eating lunch when her cell phone beeped. She looked down to see Tai's number on the Id. 

"Hello, Tai, what can I do for ya," she said as she tossed her left overs away.

"Hey, Izzy just called me and told me that Genni wants us all to meet him down at the docks..... Pier 14 I think," Tai said through his cell phone.

"Okay, I'll be there right away," Sora said as she packed her stuff.

"Okay, cya soon.....bye," Tai said through the phone.

"Okay, bye," Sora said as she quickly left the cafeteria.

"I hope the digimon are okay," she said to herself.

--------------------------

Meanwhile Mimi was catching some rays on the beach when her pager beeped.

She looked at the pager id and saw Izzy's name.

"I wonder what Izzy wants," she said to herself as she got up and walked to the nearest country club and used their phone and called his number back.

"Hello Izzy," she said through the phone.

"Hi Mimi. Okay straight to the point, I got a message from Genni and he told all of us to meet at docks on pier 14. He said it is important," Izzy said through the phone.

"Oh okay but how am I supposed to get there," she asked.

"Get to the nearest computer and go to the digital world. I'll have someone waiting for you there," Izzy said through the phone again.

"Okay," Mimi said cheerfully and hung up. She turned to the guy working the bar.

"Where is the nearest computer," she asked him.

"Upstairs," the man said and Mimi left and went upstairs.

-----------------------

Joe was at a big exam when his cell phone rang. Everyone looked up at Joe who's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said as answered the phone and found Tai's voice on the other side.

"Tai, I am in a middle of a big exam can you please.....," Joe was saying but was interrupted by Tai.

"Joe who cares about the exam. Genni wants us all to meet him at the docks on pier 14 right now," Tai said.

"But Tai I can't leave in the middle of an exam," Joe said rather loudly that he got stares from everyone.

"Mr. Kido, I think you must leave to answer that phone call," the teacher said.

"Um yes sir," Joe said as he got up as quietly as he could and left. 

"Tai I just got kicked out of my exam because of this call," Joe said but was interrupted by Tai again.

"Well that's good then. Now you can get down here without a worry in the world," Tai said.

"But but but.....," Joe said but heard Tai say "cya soon Joe" and then click. 

"Why me," Joe said as he walked down the hallway.

------------------

About a half an hour later everyone except Mimi and Genni where down on Pier 14. 

"What is taking him so long," Matt said as he leaned up against a light post.

"Calm down Matt, he had to stop and get Mimi," Tai said as he paced up and down the pier. Then a flash from Izzy's computer and Genni, with Mimi and the digidestine's Digimon appeared on the dock.

"I see you all made it," Genni said with a grin.

"Yeah, Yeah.... What is so important that we had to be here," Tai said a little rudely.

"This is," Genni said as pulled the orb that Azulongmon gave him.

"Isn't that one of Azulongmon's orbs that protect the digital world barrier's," Izzy asked.

"Yes it is and it has been giving to you digidestines to have your digimon digivolve into ultimates and Mega forms again," Genni said.

"But why, don't Davis and that have the power to stop an evil forces," Matt asked.

"They do but they have been captured by the Dark Masters," Genni said but was interrupted by everyone gasps.

"Kari....T.K.," Tai and Matt said silently to themselves.

"The Dark Masters but where they not defeated by us a long time ago," Izzy asked.

"Yes but a new evil has started his reign and he raised the Dark Masters to do his dirty work," Genni said.

"So that's why Azulongmon gave us the orb.... To go save the world once again," Sora said.

"Yes but hurry with the barrier down who knows what could happen to the digital world," Genni said.

"Let's go for it," Tai said as he brought out his digivice and pointed it towards Agumon.

"Agumon warpdigivolve too.....Wargreymon," Agumon said as he turned from a small dinosaur looking digimon to a half reptile half cyborg digimon.

"Gabumon...go," Matt said as he pulled his digivice out also.

"Gabumon warpdigivolve too....Metalgarurumon," the little dog looking digimon said as he turned into a Metal wolf digimon.

"Lets do it," said the others as they pulled out their digivice.

"Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon" said Tentomon as he digivolve into an insect digimon.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon" said the insect digimon as he turned into a Giant beetle digimon, which is Tentomon's Ultimate form.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon," said the little plant digimon as she turned into a giant cactus.

"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon," said the giant cactus as she turned into a half human and half plant women.

"Biyomon, digivolve to.... Birdramon," said the pink bird digimon as she grew into a fire bird digimon.

"Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon," said the fire bird digimon as she grew into a goddess bird digimon.

"Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikkakumon" said the little seal looking digimon as it turned into a giant hairy walrus looking digimon.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon," said the hairy walrus digimon to a huge turtle digimon.

"Be careful," said Genni as he waved goodbye to the digidestines as they flew towards the cruise ship.


End file.
